Vegas Vacation
by V.Valentine
Summary: Lady Tsunade needs a vacation,and she's going to America. Las Vegas, to be precise. And she's taking along Naruto, Sakura, Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga. Set during the Naruto Shippuden era, right around the time of Jiraiya's Death. Read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: A plan revealed!

Vegas Vacation

Chapter One: A plan revealed

A/N: Hey everybody thanks for checking out my latest idea. This is set during the Shippuden timeframe and this is my first time writing anything for Naruto. As always, I'm not making any money off of this in anyway. The idea for the story is the only thing that's mine. Please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Bills. There were always more bills.

Lady Tsunade huffed away a strand of her blonde hair away from her eyes as she flipped through the envelopes. If it was just bills, it might have been more tolerable. But there were always more and there were far worse things than bills in her mind.

With the rising threat of the Akatsuki, and now intelligence pointing to Sasuke Uchiha's new group of renegade shinobi on the horizon, Tsunade supposed she should be grateful that for right now, it was only the bills at her doorstep.

And then there was Jiraiya…

Plopping the mail down on the desk, Tsunade leaned back in her chair as she ran her hands through her hair. Turning around in her chair, she looked out to the countryside outside of the village. How long had it been since she had been outside of the city as just another person? Gambling, drinking…Tsunade smiled at the thought.

But nothing like that would be possible now. After all, she was Hokage now. Everyone around here knew who she was. She could barely go twenty feet outside of her door without someone stopping to greet her, asking how her day was going.

If she was going to have that, she'd need to go to a place far, far away. Somewhere where she was just another woman, and no one knew anything about her. A place where she could get back to the little things in her life that she missed so.

Did such a place exist?

Suddenly, as if the proverbial light bulb just turned on in her head, Tsunade let a wicked grin spread across her lips.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called, as the clomp of sandals came coming down the hall instantly. As soon as she opened the door, Shizune bowed deeply.

"Yes, Lady Hokage?" Shizune asked, rising, as Tsunade stood tall.

"Pack my things. I'm going on vacation." Tsunade said as Shizune blinked and then sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Within a burst a smoke, Kakashi Hatake appeared, crouched on a railing on the lookout, next to Lady Tsunade.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi said as Tsunade, unfazed, looked to Kakashi. She gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for coming on short notice, Kakashi. I wanted to inform you of a new mission that I have for you. Walk with me to my office?" Tsunade said, as Kakashi nodded. The short walk to the office was spent in silence.

Tsunade walked in first, followed by Kakashi. And what greeted him made his viewable eye widen.

Luggage.

"Umm…is this part of the mission, Lady Hokage?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade gave him a small smile.

"No, it's not. Your mission is to fill in for me while I'm gone. I'm going on vacation." Tsunade said as Kakashi looked to her.

"Vacation? Are you sure that's wise, with everything that's going on right now?" Kakashi asked, but any sort of questioning tone was shot down with a look from Tsunade.

"I need to leave. Even if for a week. But it can't be here or anywhere close by. To make the most of this, I need to be far away. From everything." Tsunade added on at the end, her tone softening.

"Alright, I understand. But where will you go? The land of waves? Sand?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade shook her head.

"What do you know of America?" Tsunade asked with a mischievous grin as Kakashi looked to her.

"Well, no ninja to speak of. It's an entirely different culture. Where will you go in America?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade held up a bikini before adding it to one of her bags.

"Las Vegas. I can blend in, gamble, and drink till I can't anymore. Sounds like a perfect vacation to me." Tsunade said as Kakashi nodded.

"Very well, Lady Hokage. I will fill in for you. But may I make a recommendation? Why not take some of the Genin with you? They can be an invisible escort. And it may even prove to be a learning experience for them." Kakashi stated as Tsunade nodded.

"I was planning on taking Sakura with me, but who else did you have in mind?" Tsunade asked as Kakashi brought a hand up to his chin.

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking of Hinata Hyuuga, and Rock Lee." Kakashi began, as he looked to Tsunade. "But I was also going to recommend Naruto." Kakashi finished as Tsunade stared at him.

"I can see Hinata and Lee, but why Naruto?" Tsunade questioned as Kakashi was smiling from underneath his high neck that covered most of his face.

"Lady Hokage, if you're looking to not be a distraction, its best to bring a distraction with you." Kakashi reasoned, just as soon as Tsunade caught on to his meaning.

"Okay, Naruto can come as well. Something tells me this is going to be a trip that none of them are going to forget." Tsunade said, just as another smile spread out over her face.

* * *

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura called out, her cherry blossom pink hair swaying slight as she moved up the ladder from his apartment onto the roof of his building.

"Naruto, where are you?" She called out, finally reaching the top, only to see him sitting on the ledge with his head down.

His longer blonde hair moved ever so slightly with the breeze and his crystal blue eyes were focused on a picture he held in his hands.

Sakura came up behind him ever so quietly. She moved enough to finally she what the picture was of.

Naruto and Lord Jiraiya, grinning like idiots at the camera in front of a women's spa.

"This was right before we got kicked out. Pervy Sage got us in trouble once again." Naruto said, quietly, as he looked to Sakura.

"First Sasuke…and then Pervy Sage." Naruto said, looking back to the picture. "I…I wonder if I could have done something more. For both of them." Naruto said, as Sakura gently put her hand over his.

"Sasuke made his own choice, Naruto. It's…taken me a while to accept that, but we both have to." Sakura gently said, wrapping his hand in hers. "But Lord Jiraiya…he was so proud of you, Naruto. There was never any doubt that he was proud of you." Sakura said, as Naruto kept looking at the picture, but slowly nodded.

Wiping away a small, forming tear, Sakura gave him her best smile. "I've got news. We've been activated for a mission." Sakura said, as Naruto looked to her, the energy in his eyes somewhat renewed.

"Really?" Naruto said with a small grin. "That's great? What's the mission?" Naruto asked as Sakura shrugged.

"Don't know, but Lady Tsunade said to tell you to pack. But no weapons or mission gear. Civilian clothes. I have to go tell Lee and Hinata. They're coming with us." Sakura said, getting up and walking back towards the ladder.

"Sakura." Naruto gently called out, as she turned around to look at him. "Thank you, Sakura." He finished as Sakura beamed at him, flashing a 'v' with her fingers before heading back down the ladder.

Looking to the picture in his hands, Naruto gripped it and smiled, before heading back down into his apartment.

He had to pack.


	2. Chapter 2: Parting Advice

Vegas Vacation

Chapter 2: Parting Advice

A/N: Hey, thanks everybody who's checked out my story so far. In this chapter, our mission team is getting ready to leave, but not before getting some words to live by from their respective senseis. The usual disclaimers apply, read and review!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

In the dojo of Might Guy…

"Lee, you're going to find that America is a strange place indeed. A land of wonder and beauty, but a land that has not followed the way of the Shinobi." Guy said, as he stood atop a turtle, pointing off towards the west. "But if it can be said, the land shows what the power of Youth can really accomplish!" He said, making a fist and raising it into the air. His student, however, had his hands full.

Lee huffed and puffed as he did one finger vertical push-ups as he nodded while listening to his sensei. "Yes, Guy Sensei. What can you tell me about where we're going?" Lee asked while picking up the speed of his push-ups.

"I've never been to this…Las Vegas personally, but from everything I've read about it, it is a city that will test your very mind, body and soul. Do not be caught by its siren call, Lee! You must remain stead fast, even when your opponent is an entire city!" Guy said as Lee flipped backwards and then stood tall, giving his sensei a thumbs up.

"Do not worry, Guy Sensei! I will not be defeated, and I will bring honor to the Leaf Village, even in this strange land!" Lee said as Might Guy started to tear up.

"Oh Lee! The power of youth is so beautiful!" Guy said, clinging to his pupil in a tight hug.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the private quarters of the Hokage…

Sakura sat on the windowsill, watching her mentor finish packing her things for their coming trip. And she was lost in her own thoughts when the clearing of her throat that came from her Sensei brought her back to reality.

"Sakura, I asked you a question." Tsunade said as Sakura gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Sensei. What was it again?" Sakura said, trying her best to placate her mentor.

Tsunade gave her a small smile, before turning back around and picking up a couple of things, and then moving back to face Sakura. "What do you think? The black silky one or the red lace one?" Tsunade asked, holding up two different pieces of lingerie.

"Ahh! Sensei! I'm not supposed to see those kinds of things! Why would you show me that?" Sakura said, instantly turning red and away.

"Because I needed another woman's opinion. And what's wrong with this? I am going on vacation after all. I need to be prepared for any possible situation." Tsunade reasoned, while Sakura managed to give her mentor one of her eyes.

"Why? What possible situation are you planning for where you'd need something like that?" Sakura questioned as Tsunade gave her a smile and a wink.

"The best possible kind of situation, my dear Sakura." Tsunade said with a small laugh as she went back to packing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Elsewhere, in the residence of the Hyugas…

Hinata looked to every piece of clothing out in front of her, each piece neatly folded and waiting to be placed precisely into the right spot in the suitcase.

"Hinata, you're going on vacation, not a mission." Kurenai said from the doorway, as Hinata looked up and bowed respectfully.

"Sensei, I didn't know you were watching." Hinata said as she looked back over to the neatly folded clothes that lay on her bed.

"I know. I just thought I would come by before you left. I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed." Kurenai said, entering the young woman's room.

"I think so. Just finishing up now." Hinata said, as she went back to packing.

"Naruto is going on the mission as well, you know." Kurenai said, one eye looking to the girl. And the shirt she just dropped unfolded into the suitcase.

"Really?" Hinata asked, blush rising in her cheeks. "That's…um…good. It'll be good to see him again." Hinata said, trying to regain composure.

"Oh, you'll probably get to do more than just see him. After all, you'll be staying in the very same hotel as him, probably even next door. So close you can almost taste him." Kurenai said with a smirk, as now Hinata's whole face was crimson.

"I..um…That'd be nice." Hinata stammered as Kurenai went in for the knockout, a full fledged smile on her lips.

"Just think. A hotel with a pool, him swimming underneath the moonlight. And I'm sure a ninja of your caliber could find the perfect opportunity to get him alone. Did you know that the Americans have a saying about Las Vegas?" Kurenai questioned, walking up behind her.

"Nnn…No…I didn't know, Sensei." Hinata said as Kurenai leaned in close.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, Hinata." Kurenai whispered as softly as the fresh driven snow, just as the young ninja's eyes rolled up in the back of her head, her body collapsing to the floor.

Chuckling softly, Kurenai headed for the door. "Have a good time, Hinata." Kurenai called, before exiting.

* * *

And for the heck of it, let's go to the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki…

Bags were open, ready to be packed but were currently empty. The apartment was in its usual state of disarray as dishes needed to be washed and clothes were tossed about everywhere. And while everyone else was getting ready, a certain hyperactive knucklehead ninja was doing what he did best.

A Loud snore erupted from his throat as Naruto turned over in his sleep, a hand scratching his body in various places while he went back to sleep.

* * *

Let's go back and check on Lee and Guy…

"Guy Sensei, I'm so honored to be your student!" Lee yelled out as tears streamed from his face.

"Lee, You're the best student a teacher could ever have! I'll miss you while you're away!" Guy said, even more tears coming from his eyes as they hugged each other in the middle of their dojo.

* * *

How about Sakura and the Hokage…

"All I'm saying, Sakura, is that sometimes you need to know about this sort of thing." Tsunade reasoned while Sakura closed off her ears with her hands.

"Ah! You're worse than Naruto and his Sexy Jutsu!" Sakura cried out while desperately trying to get images of her teacher in more than revealing clothing and various acts involving that out of her head.

* * *

Hinata?

Nope, still passed out.

* * *

Sometime later, Hinata walked down the street and saw the small shuttle that was waiting for them to take them into the city. The Hokage, Sakura and Lee were already there. But no Naruto. As much as she wanted to see him, she did just get up from passing out.

"Hello, Hinata! I am glad to see you. We are still waiting for Naruto." Lee said, as Hinata nodded, and put her things down with the rest of the group's luggage.

"Where is that little brat?" Tsunade huffed as Sakura gave her the best smile she could muster.

"Don't worry, Sensei. I'm sure he didn't forget." Sakura said trying to ease the situation.

"AH CRAP!!! I FORGOT!" Naruto yelled as all four of them turned to look towards his apartment. Sakura sighed and shrugged when Tsunade looked back to her.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as dozens of clones of him appeared from puffs of smoke. Grabbing a hold of the real Naruto, they used their bodies as a slingshot to send him flying towards the others.

"Oof!" Naruto cried as he face planted into the dirt, with his bags following right behind him. "Uh..Hey Everybody. Sorry I'm late." Naruto said, a sheepish smile on his face.

Tsunade sighed and walked into the shuttle. "I'm going to need a vacation from this vacation."


End file.
